Summer Keselowski
'Early Life' Summer is the youngest child of Bob and Kay Keselowski and the youngest sister of Brad and Brian Keselowski. Summer had adopted the racing lifestyle from her family. 'NASCAR Career' Summer began her NASCAR career when she was just sixteen years old, somehow sneaking around the 'you have to be 18 to race in NASCAR' rule as she raced in the Craftsman Truck Series (now known as the Camping World Truck Series) driving the #29 Truck for her family-owned K-Automotive Motorsports team. Summer had made her debut at Daytona International Speedway, where she captured the pole and went on to win the race. Because of her win at Daytona, she was the youngest person to win a NASCAR-sanctioned race and the first woman to win a NASCAR sanctioned race. The next race at Homestead-Miami Speedway, she got purposefully turned around and went straight into the wall head-first by Truck Series driver Tina Rogers, which she was quoted after that race, 'Summer is just a rookie who just had her big break way early in her seasson. Well, I'm here to tell her a hard-fetl welcome to the Craftsman Truck Series'. Tina and Summer went on to have a season and a half long rivarly, which had ended at ORP. Reason why was that both drivers were told by NASCAR officials that they have to make up their differences, or they would be both suspended for the rest of the season. In the 2003 Truck Series season, Summer had engaged in a verbal rivarly with Winston Cup (now known as the Sprint Cup Series) driver Lauren Durango which was all because Lauren was questioning Summer's place in NASCAR, stating that the only reason that Summer was even in NASCAR was because of her family. If it wasn't for them, she wouldn't even be here. That verbal rivarly between Summer and Lauren had lasted the whole 2003 Truck Series season. Summer had gotten into another rivarly in 2004, but this time, it was with Brad Keselowski, which started as Mansfield. Brad and Summer were battling for position, where Brad had accidentally spun Summer, making her hit the wall, and making her finish 20th, last truck on the lead lap, and Brad finished 16th. Summer was quoted after the race was, 'I don't care if he's family. If you piss me off, that person will regret it'. Brad and Summer ended up battling with each other up till the third race of the 2005 season. That was were Brad held off Bobby Hamilton so that it would allow Summer to win that race, which was Summer's second win of the 2005 season, with the first race coming at Daytona International Speedway. Summer was quiet when it came to rivarlies during the rest of the 2005 and 2006 seasons. Summer didn't resign to drive for K-Automotive Motorsports because they were suffering from lack of sponsorship. During the off season before the 2007 NASCAR season, Summer had recieved a call from team owner Roger Penske. Roger had asked Summer if she would drive his #12 Verizon Wireless Dodge for the full 2007 Busch Series (now known as the Nationwide Series) seaosn. Summer had accepted his offer, and completed the 2007 season with four wins and thirty-five top 10 finishes. Summer had resigned with Penske for a four year contract extension in 2008, where the contract will end in 2012. Summer completed the 2008 season with four wins, thirty four top 10 finishes and one DNF which was via an accident at the spring Bristol race at Bristol Motor Speedway. Things were going well for Summer in the rivarly catagory, but that changed when the 2009 Nationwide Series Michigan Race rolled around. Summer and Sprint Cup Series driver Kyle Busch were battling each other all day during the race. At the final few laps of the event, Summer was quoted as 'slowing' Kyle down on the track, which would have prevented Kyle for the win, as well as she had prevented herself for getting another win at her home track for the second time in her Nationwide Series career.Without knowing, Summer had allowed Brad to drive past the two of them to get the win for himself at their home track. After the race, Summer and Kyle had gotten out of their respective cars and was getting into each other's faces about what had happened. When they were doing their respective interviews, Kyle had quoted about Summer that she was, 'stupid for what she did to herself and him' and an 'idiot for doing it in the first place'. Summer quoted about Kyle, saying that, 'it isn't the 'Kyle Busch Show'. It's the NASCAR Nationwide Series. I race drivers the way they drive me, and I'm not going to lie down and give someone a win'. That was the only confrontation on the track between Summer and Kyle. But that didn't stop them for battling for the 2009 Nationwide Series Championship, which came down to the final race at Homestead-Miami Speedway. But, because of the win at the track, it was Summer that came out on top and won the 2009 Nationwide Series Championship. It was the first championship for her, and for Penske Racing. It also made her the first ever woman to win a NASCAR-sanctioned championship. Summer had finished the season with six wins and thirty-five top 10 finishes. When the 2010 NASCAR season rolled around, Summer was once again involved in a rivarly, but, she was 'inbetween a rock and a hard place' between the rivarly between Brad and NASCAR driver Carl Edwards, where it was a Gateway crash between Carl and Brad where Summer (sitting in third place at the time), took advantage of it and won the race. After the race, she was quoted while in Victory Lane saying, 'Look. I don't care what Brad and Carl do to each other. It's their business and why I'm involved as of now, I don't know. But I will get involved with it with more force if Carl puts Brad in the hospital for what they do on the trak or even worse..." When the 2010 season ended, Summer was second in points behind Brad, who had also won his first championship in his NASCAR career. Summer aos had six wins and thirty five top 10 finishes. In the 2011 season, Keselowski has won seventeen times, which is (so far) her career high race wins. She is also forty-five points ahead of second place Ricky Stenhouse Jr. Coming into the Ford 300 Nationwide Race at Homestead-Miami Speedway, Summer had qualified fourth for the event, and had failed to win the race as it was Brad who won the race. Summer ended up winning her second Nationwide Seres championship in her fifth season of racing in the Nationwide Series. Her first won came in 2009 after holding off Kyle Busch by just 5 points. This year, she'd held off Ricky Stenhouse Jr. by forty five points. It was also noted that Ricky was the first person to congratulate her on her Championship victory, following by everyone who was in the race. Summer than became the first woman to win multiple championships. Along with winning the 2011 Nationwide Series Championship, Summer had also won the Nationwide 'Most Popular Driver' award. Also in the 2011 season (from Darlington to Charlotte), she had Get Well Trevor ''on the back bumper of her car. That was set for her boyfriend Trevor Bayne, who had been suffering from a mysterious illness ever since the Talladega race, but got a little worse after the spring Nashville Nationwide Race. At the August 6, 2011 Nationwide Iowa race, Summer was driving Brad's #22 Discount Tire car because of Brad's ankle injury he had suffered a week prior at a testing crash at Road Atlanta. She was leading the race at the final few laps when her enginge blew at the final lap at the final corner, and was literally pushed to the finish line by title challenger Ricky Stenhouse Jr., where because of the push, Summer ended up winning the race. Summer had made her Sprint Cup debut at the AAA Texas 500 race at Texas Motor Speedway in order to prepare herself for the full Sprint Cup season in 2012. She is also set to race the Kobalt Tools 500 at Phoenix International Raceway and the Ford-400 at Homestead-Miami Speedway. At the AAA Texas 500 Sprint Cup race, she qualified seventh for the event and finished second, behind race winner Tony Stewart. In her second Sprint Cup start, at the ''Kobalt Tools 500 ''race at Phoenix International Raceway, she'd qualified ninth for the event where she had finished second, behind race winner Kasey Kahne. She was then spotted in Victory Lane with Kasey after the race, to congratulate him on the win. At the Ford 400, Summer qualified second, her highest starting spot in her three starts in the Cup Series, and had qualified third. She was also spotted congratulating Tony Stewart on the race win and his championship win. Despite just entering three Sprint Cup races, Summer had won the 2011 Sprint Cup Rookie of the Year award. Even though she had made three starts in the 2011 NASCAR Sprint Cup Season, she managed to win the 2011 Rookie of the Year Award, making it the first time she won the award since entering NASCAR in 2001. Rumours had started flying around after the announcement of Kurt Busch leaving Penske Racing that Summer was the driver to be replacing him since she was already set on racing in the Cup series full time in 2012 for Penske Racing. It was confirmed that Summer would step into the #22 ride a week after the rumours came out. Summer had to leave the 2012 Preseason Thunder Daytona test early on the third day because she had to fly to Tulsa, Oklahoma for the 2012 Chili Bowl Nationals. Until the end of the test, her ride was taken over by her crew chief Mark Crnkovic's wife Amanda Major, who was a former racer. Summer had finished 9th in the Chili Bowl. At the 2012 NASCAR Media Day, it was predicted that that it'll be Brad verses Summer for the Sprint Cup championship, with Summer coming out on top when the 2012 Ford 400 is in the books. When Summer heard that, all she said is, "Well. Let's just hope our 2012 Thanksgiving family dinner doesn't turn out like an episode of Jerry Springer," At the 2012 Daytona 500 Pole Qualifying, Summer had obtained the pole postion, where Skye Edwards had obtained the 2nd position for the Daytona 500. Summer is set to race in the first Gatorade Duel race. At the first Gatorade Duel race, Summer started on the pole and finished fifth in the event. For the 2012 Daytona Nationwide Series qualifying, Summer qualified sixth for the event. At the final lap of the Daytona Nationwide Race, Summer was involved in the big wreck on the final lap, where it left Summer up in the air into the catchfence (similar to Skye in the Truck race on Friday), but when Summer landed on the track, she did a few barrel rolls down onto the apron of the track, landing on her roof. With helps from the officials in terms of getting the car on all four wheels, Summer was able to exit the car under her own power. She then later stated that she was fine, but was shaken up after the ordeal. This was her first DNF since the spring Bristol race in 2008, breaking her hundred thirty seven races without a DNF.At the Monday Night/Tuessday Morning Daytona 500, Summer had won the $200,000 halfway money after being pushed to the lead by Denny Hamlin. At the end of the race, Summer was running in second to Skye Edwards before taking over the lead when they entered the tri-oval and took the lead, thus eventually taking the win, making Summer the first woman to win the Daytona 500. Qualifying for the Bashas' Supermarkets 200 Nationwide Race at Phoenix International Raceway, Summer qualified sixth for the event. Qualifying for the Subway Fresh Fit 500 Sprint Cup race, Summer qualified fifteenth for the event. Summer finished sixth in the Bashas' Supermarkets 200 Nationwide Race. After the Subway Fresh Fit 500 race, Summer finished thirteenth. Summer was also spotted in Victory Lane congratulating Denny Hamlin on his victory. During qualifying for the Kobalt Tools 400, Summer qualified eleventh for the race. For the Sam's Town 300 Nationwide Series race, Summer qualified thirteenth for the race and finished ninth. For the Kobalt Tools 400, Summer won the race after battling Tony Stewart for the win on the final few laps of the race. After the race, fans were accusing Summer of cheating in the race because at different parts of the race, teamates Brad and AJ Allmendinger's respective cars had EFI (Electronic Fuel Injection) problems and Summer's didn't. Summer had fired back saying that she didn't cheat and her car just didn't suffer from what Brad and AJ suffered from. Qualifying for the Food City 500 Sprint Cup race at Bristol Motor Speedway, she qualified twenty-first. She was the worst qualifier for the race within the Penske Racing team when you compare to both Brad and AJ in the Top 5 where AJ qualified second and Brad qualified in the fifth position. For the Ford Eco-Boost 300 Nationwide Race, Summer qualified twenty-third and finished thriteenth, last car on the lead lap due to having a bad car for the whole race, where she hit the wall multiple times and spun out at one point. After the Food City 500, Summer finished second behind Brad where Summer lead laps during the race. Summer was also spotted in Victory Lane congratulating Brad on the victory. During her post-race interview, Summer was quoted in saying, "yeah, I know myself and my team had wanted to gain a victory today, but, if there is one person in a 43 car field during any race that I would want to lose to, it would be Brad," After that race, fans had continued to accuse Summer of cheating, this time, saying that she beat Brad to the line on a few restarts where they were one-two where where you can't beat the leader to the line on restarts ever since the double-file restarts were put in back in 2010. This time, Summer had support from NASCAR in this because NASCAR said that Summer legally beat Brad to the line on some restarts because race officials had deemed that Brad hadn't mashed the gas in the designated restart zone before the start/finish line, which had allowed Summer the right of way to accelerate on her own. Summer had qualified 15th for the Auto Club 400 at Auto Club Speedway. Summer had qualified eleventh for the Nationwide Race at Auto Club Speedway and went on to finish thirteenth despite having a not so good car during the whole race where at one point, spinning out coming into Turn 4. After the rain shortened Auto Club 400 with just 71 laps to go, Summer finished fourteenth. For the Goody's Fast Relief 500 at Martinsville Speedway, Summer qualified on the pole position, being the first repeat pole winner in 2012 for the Cup Series.At the Goody's Fast Relief 500, Summer had led the most laps at the race, and during the first green white checkered finish, Summer missed the wreck that involved Jimmie, Jeff Gordon, Dale Jr. and Clint Bowyer, where she even bumped into Clint which caused the wreck, and Summer managed to get the lead coming into the second green white checkered finish where she was along side team mate AJ Allmendinger. After the race, Summer held off AJ and grabbed the win. For the Samsung Mobile 500 at Texas Motor Speedway, Summer qualified second for the race. 'Personal Life' Summer is the youngest child of Bob and Kay Keselowski, and the youngest sibling of Brad and Brian Keselowski. Summer is a huge fan of the Pittsburgh Steelers. She has a Terrible Towel that she takes with her on the road. She also went to the Steelers' last three Superbowl appearances: Superbowl XL on February 5, 2006 where they'd won 21-10 against the Seattle Seahawks. Superbowl XLIII on February 1, 2009 where Pittsburgh won 27-23 against the Arizona Cardinals and Superbowl XLV where the Steelers lost 31-25 against the Greenbay Packers. She also has a photo taken of her with every member of the Steelers that she takes on the road with her as well. At the Scotts Turf Builder 300 race at Bristol Motor Speedway was where Summer had met Trevor. They'd hung out after they'd met and became great friends. Then on the last race of the season (Ford 300 at Homestead-Miami Speedway), was where Trevor asked SUmmer out, which she said yes to Summer is also great friends with all of the players on the Pittsburgh Steelers, especially great friends with Ben Roethlisberger and his little sister Trinity and the assistant coach for the team Mark Rogers. Summer was spotted at the Superbowl XLVI pre-game festivities with Skye Edwards, where they had a friendly argument over who was going to win between the New York Giants and the New England Patriots where Skye was going with the Giants and Summer going with the Patriots (despite Summer being a huge fan of the Pittsburgh Steelers) Siblings: Brian Keselowski (brother), Brad Keselowski (brother), Serena Hamlin (sister in-law), Denny Hamlin (brother in-law) 'Twitter Account' Keselowski's Twitter account is @SKeselowski22 and she uses it to talk to her friends, family and fans whenever she gets a chance. She also posts pictures of herself and Trevor whenever she has a chance to and also posts photos of her and Brad whenever get gets a chance. 'Other Media' Summer had been on the cover of ''Maxin ''magazine three times, one in October of 2004, one in March of 2008 and her latest one coming in November of 2010. From 2005 to present, she has been on the Maxim Hot 100 list. Summer was also ranked #2 in the Top 20 Female Athletes of the 2000s made by Sports Illustrated, behind tennis player Serena Williams. Summer was also ranked #2 in Sports Illustrated's 'Ten drivers to watch for in 2012'. Sumer was also ranked #1 on the '50 Hottest Women in Sports', #1 in the 'Top 10 Hottest Women in Racing', #1 in '25 Sexiest Women in 2011' and #3 in 'Top 50 Most Popular Women on the Web'. Summer has also appeared on three seperate ocassions in the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Editition, with her appearing on the cover for the first time in 2011. Summer was also placed at #2 on the 'Hottest Bad Girls in Sports 2012' because of the way she handles her rivals on the race track, and how she acts towards other people when they insult her family off the track. Summer had also appeared in an episode of ''The Glades. She had also made a cameo appearance in an episode of Hart of Dixie. She had also appeared on an episode of Cribs. Summer had made an appearance in the movie Talladega Nights. Summer has also done many interviews for magazines and TV (while during the Carl Edwards/Brad Keselowski battle during a bit of 2009 and a bit of 2010). She was quoted saying that her favourite interview that she had done was in the March 2010 issue of NASCAR magazine where she was interviewed by the magazine (along with the debuting Danica Patrick) and it was hyping the fact that they could get into a great rivarly if they wanted to because Summer 'thought' that Danica was stealing her spotlight as she entered the Nationwide Series as Summer was nicknamed the 'Nationwide Series Queen'. But despite that interview, Summer and Danica are good friends. On March 31, 2012, Summer won the Kids Choice Award for Female Athlete. She had beaten out Kelly Clark, Serena and Venus Williams. 'YouTube Account' Summer's Youtube Account is 'RealSummerKeselowski'. She uses it to show her vlogs that she does whenever she's not busy, Q&A sessions that she does during an off week, or the off season and just whatever she just wants to film. Category:Racing OC's